Are You Dizzy When You're Stoned?
by KarateKickGyrl87
Summary: Sequel to Let The Music Be Your Master. Christmas 1981. My name is Jena Hyde. It's almost a new year and my family and I are celebrating the release of my new album. Being engaged and trying to deal with everything is really getting to my zen attitude. I hope I can cope with all the pressure.
1. Uncle Strange Man Had a Shiny Nose

**Told you it wouldn't take me too long. My little ray of Sonshine was a good girl and let mommy get some writing done. I would recommend reading my first two stories, There's an Angel On My Shoulder and Let The Music Be Your Master First. **

December 23rd 1981

I took a deep breathe, what was my issue? I had performed in front of thousands now. I had a record coming out next month. My band and I had played on television. I didn't even have stage fright. Unless people expected something from me.

My name is Jena Hyde. I am 18 years old. I am a senior at The Wisconsin School of performing arts. I am currently about to perform for my school in the Christmas show. I was chosen from my entire Performance Art class to perform a song in front of the entire school.

"Good luck Jena! You are going to be totally bitchen!" My only girlfriend, Victory just completed a piece from the production of the Nutcracker. She was the sugar plum fairy thing and her solo from the ballet company's show had been chosen to be performed in the show.

"Thanks Tinkerbelle." Her short blonde pixie cut and bubbly had inspired her nickname.

"Are you ready Jena?" Ruby, my vocal tutor who was running the show came up to me and put her hand on my shoulder.

I nodded. I was singing and playing guitar. I was supposed to be bringing in the elements of movement and acting. I normally sucked at the emotion of acting, unless I was singing. Which was why I had been chosen to perform for the school.

I hadn't known what to sing for the show. I had never been very into Christmas. It wasn't until I moved in with my foster family, the Forman's. My brother and I had lived with them for a

number of years. I lived with them still when I wasn't at school. I remember when Mrs. Foreman had tried getting my brother, myself, and her son more into the Christmas spirit.

Flashback Start  
"So have you made your list for Santa yet?" Kitty asked Eric, Steven (My older brother) and I as she baked for Christmas.

"I was going to but then I turned ten." Eric ate at the cookie he had swiped.

"Steven made his!" Kitty laughed and my brother walked up to her.

"Tee shirts." He went over and sat down at the table.

"What about you Jenifer?"

"Guitar picks." I smiled before going back to eating my Christmas cookie. I heard something about a raincoat before Eric began going off about how he wished it was like old Christmas when you would find your stocking over the fire place filled with toys.

"One year I found my mom's panty hose laying over a radiator. Uncle strange man was laying underneath them on the floor." My brother replied smugly.

"He had a red nose though! That is Christmassy right?" I asked before I started singing. (To the melody of Rudolph.) "Uncle strange man had a very shiny nose. And when my mother saw it, well she didn't care cus she was a ho!"

"Jenifer!" Mrs. Foreman looked at me like I had nine heads.

Flashback End

"Jenifer." Ruby said with a hurried voice inflection. "You are on."

The announcer sounded out, "Introducing Jenifer Hyde. The representative for The Performance Art Class. She will be performing her original song, Lucky."

I had chosen the song, because it represented how lucky I was to have the life I have.

I heard a whistle in the crowd. I looked to see it was, Steven my brother. I was so happy we weren't fighting for once. My brother and I had fought and we didn't speak for a long time. We made up in time for me to be present at his and his High school girlfriend's, wedding. They were here tonight. Along with their daughter.

My foster family was also there. Along with the "gang" as I call them. The Forman's children Eric and Laurie were there. Eric was with his wife, Donna. Laurie had brought her son, Reggie. Fez, my old foreign friend came as Laurie's date. Kelso came with his daughter Betsy, whom I adored. He was also expecting another child with Betsy's mother Brooke. They weren't married, they weren't even dating, but over the last few months Kelso had been trying to win her back.

I noticed their faces in the back row as I stepped out on stage. My band and my fiance' Jason were also with them. My blood father had called the day before to tell me he couldn't make it. I was alright with that though. He still paid for my tuition so I can't complain.

The spotlight shone on my face and the audience began to applaud me. I came on and played an original song that was on my band's album. It was called Lucky and it was the best song I had ever written.

I used my emotion and tried to transport my audience into what I was feeling. I don't even know why I was nervous. I loved getting on stage and doing the thing I loved most. When I finished my song, the audience was on their feet.

The next day I was sitting with my family in the living room for a Christmas eve party. Kitty (Mrs. Foreman) had a lot of food. The tree was in the corner like it always was. H. J. my niece, was on my lap playing with my hair. I smiled at her. She was so sweet.

Jason came over and wrapped his arm around my shoulder. "Hey beautiful." He kissed my forehead. He had basically given up Christmas eve with his family to be with me. His mother still didn't like me.

"Hey handsome." I laid my head on his shoulder.

"Alright everyone," Eric tried getting everyone's attention. They didn't listen. Donna standing behind him, laughed to herself. "Everyone." He said again, a little bit louder.

"HEY!" Donna yelled out. Everyone shut up and looked over to them.

"Thanks honey." Eric said looking a tiny bit stunned. He looked out to everyone. "Donna and I would like to make an announcement."

"You two already got married secretly. What other announcement can you dumb asses spring on us?" Red (Mr. Foreman) asked looking happy.

"I'm pregnant!" Donna said looking excited.

The entire room went up into happy excitement. Even Red was on his feet to hug them.

Kitty was practically livid with joy. "More grandchildren. I am so excited. I need to go get Eric's old baby blanket and pictures." She ran out of the room to get baby pictures.

"Let's just hope he doesn't end up scrawny." Red said playing with Reggie who had hopped up on his lap. "Maybe Donna's side will make up for that."

"Oh gawd Eric, you knocked Donna up." Laurie said with a disgusted face. "I was hoping she would be so repulsed she wouldn't go through with it."

"Now Donna. You don't have to marry him." Kelso said with his dumb ass face. "Eric, she has no proof it's yours. Don't get roped into anything."

"Kelso, we are already married. You were there." Eric said, with his mouth wide open.

"Oh yeah." He smiled stupidly.

Jackie, who was sitting on my brother's lap smiled. "So what are you going to name her? May I recommend Jackie?"

"What if it's a boy?" Donna asked.

"Ok, Jack then." Jackie said with her bitchy "don't you understand me?" expression.

"I don't know, we hadn't really talked about names." Donna said looking at Eric.

Fez piped up. "You could name it a traditional name from my country."

"We want them to be able to actually pronounce their name." Eric said pointing his finger at Fez.

"Well whatever you name it, I say cogngrats." I said smiling.

"To Eric and Donna." My brother said lifting his drink.

"To Eric and Donna" We all said in unison.

Kitty came back carrying a big book. "I have all of Eric's beautiful baby pictures."

"They were definitely beautiful." Hyde said looking over Kitty's shoulder as she showed off a picture. "Especially since he is in a dress."

"So what did you look like as a baby?" Jason asked me.

"Like a wrinkly patch of pink skin." Steven said hearing our conversation. "Really small bald thing."

"At least I didn't come out with an afro." I said smiling widely. "He also came out with sunglasses and side burns."

"It's true, I have seen the pictures." Donna said nodding her head.

Betsy looked confused as she looked up from her picture book. She had been reading underneath the Christmas tree. "Dum Dum." She walked over to her dad. "How do Santa's reindeers fly?"

"Well, Smarties." Kelso sat forward and put his hands on his knees. "They are actually space reindeers. The aliens sent them to Santa."

"Oh, that makes sense." Betsy said looking happy. "Thanks daddy." She reached up kissed him on the cheek before running back under the tree.

"Anyone else think Betsy is extremely smart for her age?" I asked. This girl was not even three yet, and was talking like a five year old.

"I do, but Brooke wants to get her tested." Kelso said looking rather upset.

"Tested?" Red asked. "What for?"

"Brooke says she wonders about Betsy's IQ level." Kelso said laying back and putting his arms on the couch. I scooted away. He really needed to wear more deodorant. "I told her if she was anything like me, she would be fine."

"The poor thing." Fez said looking distraught.

"I know." Kelso looked sad.

I looked down to H. J. who had fallen asleep on my shoulder. "Jackie." She looked up immediately. "I think H.J.'s tuckered out."

"Awww, my sweet little Christmas angel." Jackie came over and took H.J. from my arms. She had even dressed H.J. like a little angel. In a little white Christmas dress.

Jackie went back to Steven who put his arm around her and the baby.

Kitty told them to hold still and grabbed her camera. She took a picture of them, (much to my brother's resistance.) It was probably going to be a nice picture though. Kitty went around taking pictures of everyone. Eric with his hand on Donna's stomach. Laurie, Reggie, and Fez each making weird faces. Kelso on his stomach under the tree giving Betsy a kiss on the cheek.

"Alright Jena, Jason, get together." Kitty instructed us to get closer on the couch. Jason smiled and looked at me. I looked at him as Kitty snapped a picture. "You two are so darn cute. Now can someone get one of Red and I?"

I nodded, I stood up and took a picture of Kitty and Red. Red looked uncomfortable next to Kitty's extremely wide smile.

This was one of those nights I was actually happy to have pictures of. I didn't want to every forget it. Ever.


	2. Hello 1982

"This is some great stuff. I am so glad Leo knew exactly what to give us for Christmas." Steven said as the smoke began to clear. We were having one of our last circles of the year. It was New Years Eve 1981.

"I agree." I said. "Too bad Donna's pregnant, or I would be recommending it to her." I looked up at the ceiling and it began to spin around in a circle.

"Jen," Eric said looking over to me. "You are doing head spinning thing. That looks like fun." He proceeded to look up and spin his head around. "Whoa, this is trippy."

"You both look like idiots." Fez said with whipped cream all over him. Kelso who sat next to him had whipped cream all over his beard. They had just had a whipped cream fight.

"Yeah, real idiots." Kelso chimed in.

Steven raised his eyebrow. "You ALL look like idiots."

I steadied my head so I could stuff a creme puff I had taken from upstairs into my mouth. "Yes, but we are dignified idiots. Remember I am about to be a major rock star."

"Speaking of that." My brother reached behind him and pulled out a wrapped square package. He handed it to me. "A shipment of these came into the store yesterday."

I took the present and just stared at it. "I will open it when it stops moving."

Eric reached out and held onto it. "Maybe if I steady it, it will hold still."

"Ok. It's still moving." I said staring at it. My brother put his hand on my head and it held still. "Thank you." I opened the present. Inside was the band's Album. "HOLY CRAP!" I yelled out. "It's out!" I looked at my face on the cover with, Harris, Skip, and Jackson. I turned the picture to the side. "I look like a bad ass." I had the album, we all did. Isaac had given us the album a month ago, but we weren't allowed to share it till it was on shelves.

Kelso looked at it with extreme happiness. "Let's listen to it right now."

I shook my head. "No way man. I'm too dizzy to listen to anything right now. It'd ruin it. Besides, I want the band to hear it when they come by tonight."

"Oh yeah. I forgot your weird friends were stopping by." Kelso said before sticking more whipped creme in his mouth.

"Yeah," I said looking at him. "They are the weird ones."

Ten minutes later I was off my high. I was upstairs in the living room. Victory and Skip had stopped by. They were dating, except I thought their relationship was slightly off. Victory had only let him kiss her about a month after they had started dating. She had never been kissed and she kept saying she wasn't ready.

I have no idea how Skip didn't cheat on her at first. I mean, Skip had been kissed. He had made out. He had even had sex before. Yet, he was somehow ok with going out with a weirdo girl who didn't want to be kissed. For some reason he just really, really liked her. They were kissing now at least.

"So Hyde." Victory walked over to me with a little pixie like expression. "How was your Christmas?"

"Fantastic." I said with a smile. "I got exactly what I wanted."

"Which was?" She asked sipping her soda annoyingly cute.

"Guitar picks." I said with a smile. "What about you?"

"Pointe Shoe resin. It was totally tubular." She said nodding her head.

I began to walk towards the kitchen. "You want a beer?"

" Fer Sure." She smiled following me. "Before you know it, I'll be a real chocoholic."

"I have no idea what that means, but I'll drink to it." I said as we made it into the kitchen. Jackie and Donna were sitting in there with H. J. with green baby food all over her mouth. "Hello ladies." I said as we walked in.

Jackie got up and almost started squealing. "Victory! Oh my gosh, when did you get here?"

"Like just four minutes ago. I was so hoping you would be here, I was afraid I wasn't going to be able to talk about house music at all tonight." Tinkerbelle was jumping up and down. She and Jackie really got along. They were very similar. "I mean it's not like I don't like hanging with my gal pal Hyde, but it's so nice to know there are other mall chicks out there."

I walked over to the table and sat down beside Donna. Donna looked confused. "What did she just say?"

"No clue." I sipped my beer.

"I know right?" Jackie asked flipping her hair. "Like I love hanging out with Donna, but it's so nice to know someone else who appreciates being beautiful. Not as beautiful as me, but still petite and so adorable."

I heard a nock. I turned around to the door, there was Brooke and Betsy outside. I opened it and welcomed them in. "Hey Librarian." I said as Betsy ran passed me and into the living room where her father was.

"Hello Jenifer." She smiled. You could definitely tell she was pregnant now.

Kelso ran in and practically pushed me down to stand near Brooke. "Hello Brooke. You look very good this evening."

"Thanks Michael." She smiled awkwardly. "Don't forget to drop Betsy off on Wednesday at exactly one, she has her IQ test that day. Make sure she gets enough sleep the night before."

"So where are you going tonight?" Donna asked nicely.

"My grandfather's. He is in a nursing home here in town and I don't want him to be alone." She said sweetly.

"That's a shame." Kelso said looking silly. "Old people don't appreciate staying up late."

"Yeah, well night everyone. Happy New Year." She started walking out the door.

Kelso stopped in front of her and slammed the door shut. "But wouldn't you want to stay here and be with Bets and I tonight?"

"Well, my grandfather does forget my name." She said smiling. "I'll stay around."

"Really?" Kelso looked like he had just got hired to rub a model's bottom for money.

"Yeah, I mean Betsy has never had a real New Year with both of us. It could be fun." She said smiling. She and Kelso walked into the other room.

"Did she just eat road pizza?" Tinkerbelle asked.

I shrugged and chugged down some of my beer. "Maybe."

"She probably ate some before she slept with Kelso." Donna said smirking.

"Yeah, I don't get why anyone would sleep with Kelso." Jackie said and we all looked at her like she was crazy.

"You slept with Kelso." I said with my eyebrow raised.

"Am I still?" She asked.

I shook my head. "Excellent point."

Victory practically did a spit take as she looked at Jackie. "You got horizontal with Kelso."

I laughed. "Yeah, most of Point Place has done Kelso."

"I bet most of Chicago too." Said Donna.

"You two haven't done the nasty with him right?" She looked frightened.

"Jena hasn't, but Donna did his brother." Jackie laughed.

"Wow." Tinkerbelle looked forlorn. "Jena how did you go without boinking a Kelso?"

"I don't trust Kelsos." I smirked.

"Jenifer, more of your dumb ass friends are here." Red called in from the living room. Jason, Jackson, and Harris had finally made it there. Now it was really a party. The Ball drop was on and everyone was just happy to be together.

It was nice, last year's new year was fun though.

**Flashback Start**

I was on Jason's lap making out at Harris' New Year party. His parents had left for a few nights, and he decided to throw a party.

I'm not entirely sure how it happened that I was making out. I'm also not sure how Harris and the band were ok with it. It may have been a mix of stuff and alcohol. It may have been the hot girls they all invited and were making out with.

"Did you realize we have been going out an entire year J?" Jason asked letting go.

"You are right." I kissed him. "It's crazy, this year has gone by so fast." I hadn't even realized it had been a year and what I was missing. I hadn't even barely given a thought to my family. At this point all I could think about was kissing this really great guy.

**Flashback end**

Yeah, not much happened last year. It was fun was fun though.

It was getting to be about twenty minutes till Midnight. My brother got up and said he had a surprise for the band. I knew what it was as he put the record on. "Introducing, the newest record released from Grooves. The new album by The Floor's, House Play."

We had decided to name the album after Skip's song, mainly for the simple reason it was a great title. On came my opening guitar for House Play, the song. The guys practically screamed. I kissed Jason and he picked me up and twirled me around.

"You mean to tell me that your band is nothing but a bunch of Hippie music?" Red asked as House Play ended.

"Yes and it's so wonderful!" Kitty got up and smiled. She walked over and hugged me, while I was still in Jason's arms. "I am so proud of all of you."

"Thanks Mrs. Foreman." Jason said smiling.

Soon things calmed down. As we enjoyed the evening, we listened to each of the songs and I couldn't help but think that this was what I had always wanted.

Jackie and my brother got up and slow danced as their wedding song came on. I had asked their permission to put it on the album. It was one of the two songs I had written for the album, the other of course being Lucky which was the last song on the album.

H. J. walked over to her daddy and pulled on his pants. She motioned she wanted up. He pulled her up. Jackie kissed her on the forehead. They were such good parents. I always knew my brother would be an amazing father.

That made me think of another New Years Eve. It was when I was eight and I had a broken leg because Casey Kelso fell on it. It wasn't horrible though.

**Flashback Start**

"Alright, love you Jenifer." My mom said as she kissed my cheek as I lay on our disgusting old couch. My foot was in my cast on a pillow.

"Love you too mom." I said as she started to leave. It was my first night back since my accident. She handed me my teddy bear before she walked out the door.

My brother walked into the room, he started to put on his jacket. "Your back. How was the hospital?"

"It was bad." I said squeezing my bear. "Are you going to the Foreman's?"

"Yep." He nodded putting on his glasses. "What are your plans for the night?"

"Sit here with Teddy, there is nothing else to do. The TV broke." I said taking a deep breathe.

He asked. "The Foreman's TV works."

"I don't have any crutches to get there. Mom says they are a luxy, like waffles and not watching you get hit."

"You mean luxury." He laughed referring to my still growing vocabulary. "I have an idea though." He sat me up and put my coat on me.

He got the old sled and sat me on it. I hung on tight as he pulled me to the Foreman's.

**Flashback End.**

"Everyone, it's time." Fez said as it was less than a minute till midnight.

We started counting down as Tinkerbelle and I helped Kitty pass out noise makers. It was down to ten seconds as we sat down.

"Ten. Nine. Eight. Seven."

"Wake up Betsy." Kelso and Brooke lightly shook Betsy awake.

"Six. Five. Four."

I sat down on Jason's lap.

"Three. Two. One." Goodbye 1981.

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!" Everyone yelled. I kissed Jason. The sounds of lips smacking was not something you could ignore. I let go and smiled.

Betsy tiredly blew on a little horn. H. J. just laughed. Reggie just stirred in his playpen in the corner.

I heard Fez whisper to Laurie next to us. "You know I have not done it since last year."

I stopped listening to that conversation right away. I tried listening to the happy noises and my Lucky song playing as Jason kissed me one more time.

Hello 1982

**That is probably the most I have written...Took me a while, but I wrote it. Hooray!**


	3. Skip Beats Me To It

"Well, it's been two weeks since the record released. As you know, we went with a test release in a few select areas." Isaac, (The guy who gave us our record contract.) said as he had us all sitting down for the news of how our record was doing on it's own. "And I would like to conclude, that it is doing fantastic!" He said practically jumping up and down. My heart jumped.

"Really?" Jackson asked. "How many copies have been sold?"

"We sent out five hundred copies to ten local stores. We have sold four hundred-fifty of those copies." It made sense. With my brother's promoting at his store, the three concerts we had done in the past two months, including playing one local dance, we had the desired outcome.

Isaac smiled. "Since the huge successes locally we are sending it out nationwide. We are also dabbling with the idea of you guys doing a music video for promotional reasons."

"A music video?" Harris said, his eyes wide open. "Like, MTV?"

"Exactly. We have several connections there, but we have never had one of our bands do a video for MTV." He sat down at a table in the conference room. "If your record does very well nationally, we are looking at music videos, radio and TV spots, and maybe even a national tour."

"A national tour?" I asked, worried. What if I couldn't finish school. I have to finish school.

"Well it's only natural. I would say we wouldn't tour until at least summer" He said smiling.

I sighed in relief. "Sounds great."

We finished a few things up and before you knew it I was with kissing him as we had stopped for a "rest stop" on the way home.

"So you excited?" He asked.

I laughed. "Do I act not excited?"

He kissed my mouth. "Not at all." He was so cute when he was sarcastic."So I was thinking, since we are going through a ton right now, you don't mind that we aren't getting married right away right?"

"Why would I care?" I asked. "I wasn't planning on us getting married for a little while anyway. I would love to be out of high school."

"Yeah, I would too." He smiled. "I guess I wasn't planning on us getting married right away either."

"Ok." I said smiling.

I went home to school that night and I was going to surprise Victory with the good news. I was waiting for the elevator when the doors opened. I realized Skip had beat me to it. There was Tinkerbelle and Skip macking it out right there on the elevator. My eyes widened. They suddenly noticed I was there.

"I'll take the stairs." I smiled and walked away. Well, they were making out now.

I went to my room and shut the door. I fell back onto my bed. It had been a pretty good day. Touring, that had to be amazing. I could just see myself singing on stage in front of a new crowd everyday. Being with Jason and the band almost every day.

Why was Jason so worried about us getting married though?

I looked down to my ring and pulled it off and put it beside my bed on the nightstand. I sighed. He wasn't having second thoughts right? He had never brought up the fact we couldn't get married right away. We were just engaged and knew we would eventually get married. It had of course been my plan. I always assumed he wanted to get married sooner than I did. Yet, he said he hadn't planned on us getting married right away. That was not like him. Or was it?

"Mind stop thinking." I said smacking my head. I needed to get this out of my friggen head. I want to get married. I do want to get married right?

I got ready to take a quick shower, my mind still racing about Jason. We had to use public showers/restrooms now that I didn't have a roommate. That was the only suckish part.

I went to the restroom and noticed no one else was there. I smiled. "Thank God!" I went over to the shower and closed the curtain. I took off my clothes and put them on the shelf outside the curtain.

I turned on the shower and soaked myself into the water. I needed to forget the issues of today.

"Hyde." I heard Tinkerbelle's voice and I put my head against the side of the shower. "Are you in here?"

"How'd you know?" I asked.

"Your Jamming Jena shirt is out here on the shelf." She said with an embarrassed voice.

"Great." I said reaching for my shampoo.

I heard her step into the shower beside mine. "So, I'm sorry you caught us."

"I've seen much worse." I laughed.

"It was awkward though. Is it always awkward the first time you make out?" She asked. "I mean it wasn't hellacious, it was actually kind of rad. I just felt so awkward to the max."

"Well, making out the first time is not nearly as bad as when you loose your virginity." I said rubbing my vanilla smelling shampoo into my head. Maybe Jason isn't excited about getting married because we had already had sex? I shook my head, stop thinking about it.

"Gawd, is getting horizontal that awkward?"

"The first few times anyway." I said washing the rest of my body. "But get used to making out first."

"Alright." She said with a sigh.

I smiled and turned off the shower.

"So when did you like first make out?"

"I was thirteen." I said thinking suddenly back to Carl. I wrapped my towel around me and got out of the shower. At least I had Jason now. If he still wanted to marry me."I was also drunk."

"Gag me with a spoon!" She asked as she got out of the shower in her heart covered robe. "You like drank at thirteen."

"Yep." I said combing through my hair. Is it because I drink? He drinks though too. "Shouldn't have too. Are you happy to be making out though?"

"Well it's totally wicked." She smirked and flipped her hair. "I am like so into this whole thing. I just hope I'm not being a Joanie."

"You probably aren't." I said before putting my robe on. I had no Idea what a Joanie was, but I bet she wasn't one. I finished getting dressed, wished Victory goodnight and went back to my room. My brain would not shut up though. All I could think about was Jason.

I looked over to the clock. 9:00 PM. It wasn't too late yet. I needed to talk to someone about this, someone who knew what to do and generally what men thought about marriage. Also, someone who was on my side about getting married to Jason.

I picked up my phone beside my bed. I dialed the number and my brother picked up the phone.

"Hello." He said almost more gruffly than I was used to him answering things.

"Steven, it's Jena." I said taken aback slightly.

"Oh, hey. Is everything ok?" He asked suddenly worried.

"Great, I was just wondering if I could talk to Jackie?" I asked. "I'm not disturbing anything right?"

"Nope." He said just as gruffly as he did when he answered the phone. "Jackie!" He called out. I heard some light grumbling in the background.

"She's getting it in the other room. Love ya Jen." He said as I heard Jackie pick up the line.

"Hello?" Jackie asked.

"Hey Burkhart, it's Jena."

"Hello Jena, is everything ok?" She asked the same as Hyde did, slightly worried.

"Yeah, fine. I just needed advice." I said rather hesitantly.

"Ok. If it's about clothes, no you should not wear those chucks. Or those sunglasses, and definitely not one of those poor looking band shirts." She said with the same Jackie heir that normally annoyed me.

"No, it's not about fashion, but thanks for the advice." I said biting my lip. "It's more about wedding stuff."

Her voice suddenly perked up. "Oh, really? Did you set a date or something?"

"No, the opposite." I then proceeded to tell her my problem.

"Oh my gawd, he loves you." She said almost to straight forward. "He is giving you exactly what you want. If he said he_ guesses_ he wanted to wait a while, it means he doesn't, but he is doing it for you."

"Really?" I asked with it finally making sense. "Are you sure?"

"Absolutely. It seems you and Jason are great together." She said speaking a little louder, almost projected.

"Give me a break Jackie!" I heard my brother mumble in the background.

"Is everything ok?" I asked.

"Just fine." Jackie said sweetly. "Well, you have to get to homework. Bye Jenifer."

"Bye Jackie." I said hanging up.

I laid back on my bed and crawled under the sheets. Were Jackie and Steven fighting? They were so happy.

I flipped over and closed my eyes as I turned off the lamp.


End file.
